1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a computer, particularly to a storage device backplane with penetrating convection and a computer framework.
2. Related Art
With the development of network technology and industry, modern server systems must provide more and more storage capacity. Thus, a sever system may contain numerous storage devices (e.g. Hard Disk Drives, or Solid State Drives) connecting to the motherboard of the server system. Usually, multiple storage devices are arranged in an array and connected by a storage device backplane to be integrated into a server housing. Being said that, the storage device backplane is functioned as the bridge of multiple storage devices and the motherboard of the server system.
However, the data amount transmitting in the server is increasing significantly due to the growing capacity of the storage devices. The storage device backplane is further required to integrated with some processors, ICs, or chipsets to manage the data traffic. Such the processor or chipset, as the active component, generates a large amount of heat during the operation. Together with the heat generated from storage devices, the rising temperature may cause the Server malfunction or shut down. To reduce the heat accumulation, in the current practice, the storage device backplane must be provided with a cooler or heat sink. Nevertheless, the cooler or heat sink has its limit and the heat-dissipation performance is not satisfied by the industry.